When I Grow Up
by SugarTensai
Summary: The RikkaiDai boys complement what they want to be when they grow up...But chaos ensues. You just know it will.


**A/N:** 7 word challenge from CrystalRed. Who made me wait 3 days for an extra word, and who also STILL didn't reply to my PM. But I'll forgive her because her penname is SOOO pretty. Red is one of my favorite colors, you know.

**Words:** Marshmallow, butterfly, summer, Beijing, free, Hogwarts, water ( Challenging, but this is a 7 word CHALLENGE.)

**Characters:** RikkaiDai Fozoku!

* * *

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" This question was asked by Niou, As the Rikkai regulars were taking a break.

"I'm gonna be a marshmallow!" Declared Marui proudly, like being a marshmallow was the most normal-est thing in the world. Kirihara looked at Marui quizzically.

"A marshmallow? Why not a lollipop?" Asked Kirihara, completely serious. Marui looked at Kirihara with an expression of pure pity.

"The poor boy. How are you EVER going to survive in life?"

Seeing the waterworks starting to turn on, Yaguu cut in,

"Yes, WHY Marui, do you want to be a marshmallow?"

"Well, when I'm hungry, I'll just pinch a bit off myself and eat it. Genius, eh?" Marui responded, like eating yourself was an awesome idea.

"Actually, Marui, you'd have completely eaten yourself by lunchtime." Jackal said, sniggering behind his palm.

"At least I'll die with HAIR!" Marui shot back. Jackal just looked at Marui with these big, watery eyes, and ran towards the bathrooms, sobbing.

Everyone stared at Jackal's retreating figure until a ripping sound distracted them. Turns out, it was the sound of  
Yukimura tearing the wings off a butterfly. Then came the sound of a half-snore, half-wail that was the sound off Jirou crying. Then came Jirou's rant.

"HOW DARE YOU! I CHASED BETSY THE BUTTERFLY NO.2( See 'Camping Trip' for reference) ALL THE WAY HERE AND NOW YOU KILL HER?!" Then he noticed Marui quaking and shivering at the sight of Jirou. Naturally, Jirou jumped him, tied him up, all the while chanting, 'I got him, I got him!' Marui was never seen again as Jirou slung him over his back and skipped away. But like, no one noticed.

"Can we continue?" Whined Kirihara, who had gotten bored of the butterfly.

"Continue...?" Muttered Sanada.

"Yeah, the' What do you want to be when you grow up'!" Cried Kirihara excitedly.

"Um... Sure." Responded Sanada, taking a bottle of aspirins and chewing the bottle.

"Okay! Renji, you go!" Exclaimed Kirihara.

"I would rather not."

Then Yukimura smiled.

And, like, that smile means DEATH. So Yanagi had no choice but to comply.

"I plan to take over the world with Sadaharu Inui."

Now anyone who really knows Yanagi Renji would know that he is not joking. So, basically, Kirihara whimpered in fear and kicked Renji where the sun don't shine in fear.

Well, no one cared about him either, since Renji was always kind of creepy to them.

"Would you go, Akaya?" Murmured Yukimura demurely in that soft, soft, voice of his, and how anyone could hear it was a miracle in itself. But he's Yukimura. So no one questioned it.

"Sure!" Responded Kirihara enthusiastically, "I wanna be a wizard when I grow up!"

And everyone was like,"?"

Kirihara sighed, giving them all a look not different from Marui's.

"You poor, poor, kids. You haven't lived till you've read the Harry Potter series."

Yaguu interjected. "Akaya, isn't your worst subject English?"

Kirihara nodded.

"And you read the whole series, no translations?"

Kirihara nodded again, not understanding why being able to read the Harry Potter series doesn't add up with not even being able to say 'hi' in English.

Yaguu's brain cells combusted.

"Continue, Akaya." Said Yukimura, giving them all an angel's smile that really meant, 'SHUT UP.'

"So, anyways, I'm gonna be a professor at Hogwarts. Also, since I'm a wizard, I can use my magic to keep it summer forever. And then I wanna rename Beijing to Bob." Kirihara looked so pleased with himself, having his future all planned out like that, no one wanted to tell him it was NEVER going to happen.

"Theeeeennn..." Kirihara continued, " Because I'm a wizard, I can torment people into giving me free video games!"

"Yukimura's rubbing off him..." Niou muttered to Sanada. Sanada nodded in fear.

And so ended the day, with Marui being kidnapped by Jirou, Jackal crying his eyes out, Yaguu having to go to the hospital from brain cell combustion, Yanagi left for dead, Yukimura ripping wings off butterflies, Niou learning to never ask questions again, and Kirihara working his ambition to become a great wizard. Oh, and Sanada made a new record ; the first person to finish three hundred and two bottles of aspirins without dying.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: **This wasn't as long... But to the people who wanted to see some Jirou fanboying, here's to you! But it's for CrystalRed. Don't get me wrong. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
